I Will Never See Another Butterfly
by Heart of the Cobalt Storm
Summary: This is about a medicine cat named Dewbreeze and how she betrayed her Clan, and the fate she must face for it. This is a February entry for the LightClan writing contest!


**Here is my February contest entry for LightClan! The theme is "I Never Saw Another Butterfly'**

**I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"I_ will never see another butterfly."_

Those were the last words. No one truly understood, except for Splash. They didn't know how much it meant, how important it was.

But to me, it meant a lot, something very important. It had meaning that no one would know. No one could know. All except for Splash.

I'm Dewbreeze and this is my story of my betrayal to my Clan, and the fate that came with it.

* * *

I settled down in the middle of camp with my older sister Icepool. We were basking in the sunshine, letting the warmth soak through our pelts. I heard the far off sounds of chirping birds, happy to hear the beautiful sounds. I was content, just laying there with my sister, with nothing needing to be done. We sat in silence, watching the camp go about at its business. Everything was normal...

At least that's what I thought. Little did I know, my whole life was about to change.

Screeching broke out, shattering the peace. The loud scream caused everyone to panic. Everywhere cats were leaping to their feet, starting to race towards the horrible sound. Cats yelled and ran into each other in their hurry.

Echostar ran about, yowling orders. She tried to gain control, but it proved almost useless to the terrified cats. The screeching still continued to go on through the forest.

I couldn't take it any longer, I had to find out what was going on. I swiftly made my way through the crowd, avoiding Echostar who tried to keep everyone in camp. I snuck out of camp and began racing towards the sound. As I ran the sound grew louder, until it echoed harshly in my ears. My every instinct told me to turn around, escape this horror. But for some reason I kept going. I pushed my legs into stronger, longer strides, forcing myself to go faster, my ears flat on my head against the screeching.

I reached a patch of bramble in my path and skidded to a halt. Behind the bramble seemed to be where the screeching was coming from. I braced myself before going around the bramble, my steps hesitant. When I reached the other side, I stopped, my paws frozen in terror. The sight before me was worse than I could imagine. One cat lay on the ground, limp, blood gushing from her neck. Another was screeching for his life, cowering away from a large fox, he was bleeding from several cuts but was still alive. Another fox lay on the ground, heaving with the effort to stay alive.

Finally I gained some sense and darted forward to help the living tom. I slashed at the fox, blocking it off from the tom. The fox clawed at me, we fought in a screeching mass of fur. I broke away, then the fox staggered a few steps and collapsed. I unsteadily padded over to each fox and made sure they were defeated. Then, I flopped down, breathing hard.

After I had regained some energy, I rose and slowly padded over to the tom. Soon I noticed his fur was grey, but covered in blood. I checked his wounds, not knowing why, considering he was not a Clan cat. But still, being a medicine cat, I thought it was my duty. I cleaned his wounds and put herbs on them. I was glad to see he was alive, though he was badly wounded.

The grey tom stirred, moaning in pain. "Will you come with me so I can treat you properly?" I asked gently.

The grey tom hesitated, "I don't have much choice," he agreed finally. He stumbled to his feet, only to almost collapse again. I let him lean on me as we headed for camp.

After a hard travel, of me basically dragging the tom, we finally made it into camp. Right when we arrived, cats started protesting and casting the tom suspicious glances. "Who is that?" someone yowled. "He doesn't belong here!" another announced. Soon the camp was filled with the disapproval of bringing an outsider into camp.

"He was attacked by a fox! I couldn't leave him to die!" I yowled, desperately trying to convince my Clan.

* * *

Many sunrises had passed since I had found the grey tom, his name was Splash. He had stayed in the camp, and I had treated him. We began to grow close. I knew that it wasn't right, I was a medicine cat and he wasn't even a Clan cat, but we couldn't help it.

Soon Echostar announced that Splash would have to go. I was super sad, so later that day I talked to Splash. "We can still see each other. Meet me at the edge of the territory tonight, by the twisted oak tree," she whispered. "But for now you must go."

Splash nodded, eyes shining. He padded out of camp with no words to anyone.

Later that night I padded over to the meeting spot I had decided on, I kept glancing anxiously around, scared of being spotted. _I'm a medicine cat, no one would expect me to do something wrong. I could always say I had to gather herbs... _

When I spotted Splash all my worries melted away. _I am meant for him. "_Hello, Splash" I purred in greeting. He purred along with me, wrapping his tail around mine.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. You?" she replied.

"Good." he said.

"We should meet in the daytime outside of camp territory," I said. I rose and padded farther from the territory, searching for the right spot. I found it, a small dent in the ground, surrounded by bushes and brambles. "Let's meet here at sunhigh," I suggested.

Splash nodded. "You should go home now," he said and began padding away.

* * *

Many moons had passed, I would see Splash everyday.

Often what we would do was admire butterflies. We would chase them, or even just watch them. For some reason, butterflies were very important to us. There was something special, something about their free and happy nature that we just loved.

One night I received a dream from StarClan. I sat in a dark forest. I was all alone, not even the stars shone above. "Who's there? Why am I here?" she asked, frightened.

A voice boomed around her, "This is the fate you have chosen. But it is not too late. Change your ways if you are smart."

I gasped. 'Who are you?" I yowled.

"All you need to know is I am a StarClan cat" the voice answered.

"What do I have to do to change my fate?" even as I asked, I knew what I had to do.

"You know the answer," the voice said.

* * *

I woke with a start. _I can't stop seeing Splash! Even if that is my destiny. I must leave this Clan and never come back!_

I raced through the forest to Splash and I's meeting spot. Sure enough Splash was waiting there. "I have to leave my Clan and be with you!" she exclaimed.

Splash's eyes widened in shock. "What about your friends and family? " he asked.

"I don't know! But I must be with you! I can't keep living a lie!" she said.

Splash licked her comfortingly on the ear. "If that is your-"

He was cut off as a large black and white figure barrelled towards them, heading for camp. "Badger!" I screamed. I raced for camp. I put on an extra bolt of speed and reached the camp before the badger. I yowled warnings as I entered camp.

The cats were quickly arranged by Echostar. And the fight began. Soon more badgers came crashing through the camp. My Clan fought hard, beating off the badgers. One sliced a deep cut in my side and i was forced to lay on the ground for the rest of the battle.

When the badgers had been chased off, everyone gathered around me. my breathing had become ragged and short and it was obvious I had little life to live. "No! No! It can't be!" Splash yowled in anguish.

I gasped in a breath. 'I will never see another butterfly," I said sadly.

Splash looked me in the eye, and understanding passed between us. Then my head flopped back and I went limp.

* * *

I lived in the Dark Forest, because my crimes were not forgotten. But even so, my life wasn't too bad. Soon, Splash joined me and I wasn't alone any more. But what still saddened me was that I never saw another butterfly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review and give me input! **

**Word count: 1,450 not including authors note.**


End file.
